1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to head bands in general, and specifically to headbands designed to prevent perspiration from entering the eyes.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that work, exercise or activity in elevated temperatures produces perspiration. If the work or exercise is vigorous, or if the temperature is sufficiently high, the volume of perspiration likewise increases. One problem known to occur in such conditions is for perspiration from the head/forehead to collect and then run into the eyes. This causes discomfort (stinging) of the eyes and may affect the vision. When such a distraction takes place, work or athletic performance often suffers.
In response to this problem, headbands were developed in an effort to reduce this problem. Traditional headbands were made of elastic moisture absorbent material such as terry cloth. Such headbands are sufficient to absorb moderate amounts of perspiration. However, known problems with traditional headbands are that they become saturated and are no longer able to absorb more moisture. When this happens, perspiration once again runs into the eyes. In addition, traditional headbands are known to be hot and uncomfortable to the wearer. A need, therefore, exists for a headband apparatus which is cool and comfortable to wear and also is capable of directing perspiration away from the eyes when the fabric becomes supersaturated.
Moisture wicking fabrics have become popular with regard to the construction of athletic apparel. Such fabrics are known to wick perspiration away from the body rather than absorb it. Such materials are known to be superior to cotton and other natural fibers traditionally worn for athletic endeavors. These high performance fibers wick perspiration so that it evaporates off. This is known to provide an evaporative cooling effect on the athlete.